San
San (サン) is one of the main characters of Fire Punch. Appearance History San's first appearance was as a boy on a truck, being transported to Behemdolg to be used as slaves, when the group of soldiers guarding the caravan decided to execute some of these slaves as examples for the others to fear. Agni, in his fire formed, showed up for the first time after having conquered the pain alone for 8 years. Agni, rescued San by killing the soldiers and released all the prisoners who thank him greatly. However, only San decided to follow Agni in his venture to revenge. San trailed the fire man closely even when the later constantly told him to leave. The duo encountered another group of Behemdolg mercenaries along the way when Agni once again killed them all which in turn, caused an avalanche to occur. San was trapped inside the thick snow and Agni attempted to rescue him although he was unable because his fire would burn San if he touch him. San ended up climbing out of the snow himself. Although, Agni still told San to go away, he now realized that he slightly cared about San's survival. Shortly after, the two encountered a mask man with regenerative blessing who defeated Agni easily by cutting off his head and kept on shooting him. This person turned out to be the head of Behemdolg, Juddah herself. Agni's head is transported to the capital and San was captured to be sold as slave once again. After arriving in the metropolis, San was separated from Agni and soon developed a thinking that Agni was a god. In his captivity, he met a girl named Nenetto. The two discussed escape plan using San's blessing of electricity to shock their captor on the signal from Nenetto who turned out to be a dog lover so, San hesitated to attack him. However, it turned out that the man only wanted them to be his sex slave with his dogs after all, so San decided to shock him unconscious. As soon as they escaped the room, however, San's legs were instantly chopped off by another unknown man in front of the room. The first captor, now woken up, used his blessing to stop the bleeding and told San that he would be used as fuel for his electricity blessing. Nenetto is put on a train to be sold to another buyer. San truly ended up in a fuel production factory where countless of blessed humans were laid strapped to the beds and extraction machines were hooked up to them. For 24 hours a day, they were not allow to leave the beds let alone sitting up. A parenteral force feeding machine is also attached to their necks to prevent them from starving themselves to death. There was no hope within the people who had now viewed themselves truly just 'fuel' rather than human beings. However, this started to change when San's unwavering faith in Agni has led the others to believe in this god-person's existence and that he would come and save them all. This proved to be correct after Agni had decided to free all the prisoners during his final raid of Behemdolg. Most prisoners including Sans and other fuel-people were set free and transported by the rebel group who spontaneously appeared to aid Agni during the fight. Everyone arrived back safely in a newfound village and by that point, the seeds of the beliefs had turned into a seedling. With the appearance of the man on fire led many former prisoners to believe in the existence of the fire man who is now known widely as 'Fire punch' and the religion called 'Agnism' was born. In the village, San receives artificial legs and he learnt to walk again. Although from this point, his role is diminished until the time skip. San remained the main prophet and the strongest believer for the Fire Punch. After the time skip, his personality changed for the worse and he became one of the strongest person in the world. However, it was unclear of how he had obtained such power. His absolute beliefs in Agni led him to become a fanatic. All while waiting for the returns of the person whom he admired the most, he killed the other prophets mercilessly including the fake ice witch and ascend to become the sole religion leader. Even when Nenetto who had been a close friend to him for a long time, he decided to kill her. Although, Agni arrived in time and saved her. At first, San could not believe that it was the real Agni because his fire has covered the entire face of the main character. This caused San to attack him. With the face, this could be San's own imagination since some time during the fight, Agni's original half face had cleared itself of flame once again with no apparent reason. San was extremely powerful. He could hover in the air and his mechanical leg could instantly vaporize normal flesh as well as blowing an entire village with one kick using his much improved electricity blessing. Even Agni himself was completely burned to a crisp except for one area of his knuckle. This caused him to regenerate of that knuckle and grabbed San while he was not looking causing him to burn to death. Powers & Abilities Electricity * At 8 years old, San can produce mild electricity enough to shock but not kill a person. * At 18, San is extremely powerful. He can hover in the air and his mechanical leg can instantly vaporize normal flesh as well as blowing an entire village with one kick using his much improved electricity blessing. Relationships * San looks up to Agni as his idol, saviour and god. * Nenetto is viewed as San's best friend. Trivia -The name San which has been adopted by the amnesiac Agni after he killed San seems to point towards the word 'sun' in English. This has been supports by the ending that Agni and Juddah end up in the space for eternity together. The two have their other name as San and Luna which mean sun and moon respectively. The sun also fits Agni themetically since he is burning for most parts of this manga and is also the center of the solar system (his god status). Luna name is the opposite, as ice. With Juddah's history of being the founder of Behemdolg which represents the human cruelty and the main antagonist for half of the manga. Her appearance is similar to the fake ice witch (who presumably caused the ice age by many others).Category:Male Characters Category:Blessed Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters